


Scary Wyverns (and Super Creeps)

by Firion



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cervix Penetration, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cum Inflation, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Mind Break, Multi, Scents & Smells, Some Plot, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, cum in nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firion/pseuds/Firion
Summary: Tharja wants to brew a love potion for Robin, but she's missing an ingredient. Wyvern semen shouldn't be too difficult to get a hold of, right?
Relationships: Tharja/Minerva the Wyvern
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Scary Wyverns (and Super Creeps)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tharja and Robin are not in a romantic relationship with each other in this story. Tharja has a crush, but Robin doesn't reciprocate. Don't worry about any potential cheating.

"This can't be right. There has to be some sort of mistake."

Tharja stared at the open tome in front of her. It was a book of potions that she bought from a shady bookstore in town the day before. She had been looking for a love potion to use on Robin and found a recipe for one in here. She only gave the recipe a glance before deciding to buy it since the store owner got angry at her for window shopping. Once she got back to camp and gave it a thorough read, one of the ingredients gave her pause.

"Wyvern semen? Who the hell thought it was a good idea to put wyvern semen in a potion? Does it even have magical properties?"

Tharja had never seen wyvern semen listed in any of the potion ingredient books she owned. Perhaps it was just a lesser known ingredient with only limited applications. Maybe the author meant wyvern scales but had something else on their mind when they wrote it. Regardless if it was a mistake or not, Tharja wanted to try following the instructions as written first before trying different ingredients. An incorrectly made potion was likely to have unpredictable effects. Tharja had seen plenty of incorrectly brewed healing potions turn out to be deadly poisons all because the maker skipped or altered a few steps of the recipe.

With her mind set, Tharja now had to go about collecting the ingredient. She had doubts that any local potion shops would have wyvern semen in stock. If it wasn't listed in any book she owned (Tharja had quite the collection) it wouldn't be in common use enough for most stores to stock it. If she wanted wyvern semen, Tharja would have to find a wyvern and extract some on her own. Wild wyverns were rare and typically exhibited aggressive behavior towards humans. Tharja needed to find one that was tamed.

"The only tamed wyvern around here would belong to Cherche." Tharja mumbled to herself. "I would have to sneak into the stables and extract some semen while Cherche isn't looking."

\--

Night fell on the encampment. The only Shepherds not in their tents were a few sentries that patrolled the perimeter. Tharja peeked her head out of her tent flap to make sure the coast was clear before carefully stepping out. She carried with her a corked glass bottle that could hold up to a pint of liquid. The dark mage wasn't sure how much semen a wyvern ejaculation could produce, but she was sure that the container was big enough.

Sneaking between the tents, Tharja slipped past a sentry before escaping the camp undetected. The mounts of the Shepherds stayed in a private stable a short walk away. As she arrived, Tharja noticed that there was nobody guarding the stables. Whoever was in charge of keeping watch must have been slacking off somewhere else. At least that's what the dark mage assumed. There actually was someone standing guard, but nobody ever noticed him standing there so he might as well not exist. Tharja entered the stable and made her way down the center hall looking for a scaled beast.

The dark mage passed by several horses before reaching the end of the hall where she spotted a much bigger stall than the rest. Peering over the gate, she spotted what she was looking for. A large scaled winged beast sat curled up in the middle of the stall. Its hide was a dark blue that blended into the darkness. If it wasn't for the moonlight pouring in from a nearby window, Tharja wouldn't have been able to see the beast. This must have been Cherche's wyvern. Tharja quietly opened the gate and slipped inside before closing it behind her. Sensing her presence, the wyvern's head lifted up and stared at the dark mage with its blue eyes.

"Hello there," Tharja called out flatly. "You have something that I need. Don't struggle and this should all end quickly."

Tharja looked down at the Wyvern's crotch and nearly gasped. Its cock was still in its sheath, but the balls underneath it were massive. Each of the wyvern's black leathery testicles appeared to be the size of a grapefruit. If its balls were that big, then how big would the wyvern's cock be? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

_ "No, I can't stop here," _ Tharja shook her head.  _ "This should only take a minute and then I'll be on my way." _

Tharja slowly approached Cherche's wyvern while holding out her hand. She needed the beast to make sure she meant no harm before she got to work. The dark mage had seen it bite off the heads of plenty of Risen after all. Her hand reached the wyvern's snout and rested there for a moment. What did Cherche do to comfort this beast again? Tharja gave its snout a few strokes before hearing a low growl. She paused for a moment, unsure if it was satisfaction or anger. The wyvern lifted its head and nuzzled Tharja's hand. It was just the positive response she was looking for.

A few more strokes were given before Tharja removed her hand from the beast's snout. With her introduction out of the way, it was time for Tharja to get down to business. The dark mage took a few steps over to the beast's back end and crouched down by its hind legs. With it laying on its side, Tharja had easy access to the wyvern genitals. She would need to get it aroused first before any semen could be extracted. Tharja reached out a hand and cupped one of the wyvern's balls. Just one of them filled up her hand completely. Cupping the second testicle with her other hand, Tharja began to massage the beast's testicles. They felt so heavy and warm. Tharja wondered if the wyvern was backed up. There weren't many other wyverns around to satisfy its sexual needs. Perhaps the dark mage would be doing it a favor.

Tharja continued to caress the wyvern's jewels until she noticed a pink protrusion poke out of its sheath. Its cock was finally starting to peek out. It looked a lot like a horse's cock except for the head. Instead of a broad and relatively flat tip, the wyvern's penis came to a point on the head reminiscent of a spear. The very tip was rounded slightly however, so she doubted it could actually stab like a spear as well. Tharja stopped caressing the beast's testicles and took a deep breath before putting her hand around its shaft. The dark mage began stroking and the shaft continued to grow in her hands. More and more the length and the thickness increased as the beast let out a low growl of arousal.

_ "I can't believe I'm degrading myself like this," _ Tharja thought as she continued to stroke the wyvern's cock. The thickness grew to the point where she couldn't fit her fingers completely around it. The length had finally stopped increasing as the now rock hard shaft reached a full twenty inches.  _ "Gods, it's so huge. It feels so warm, so hard, and it smells so…" _ Tharja put her face up close and inhaled the musky aroma.  _ "It smells good?" _

Tharja expected this no doubt dirty animal to smell of hay and droppings, much like the stalls she walked by to get here. Instead, she was met with a heavy, musky, and almost salty aroma that assaulted her sinuses in such a wonderful way. Tharja's mouth began to water. She knew that the sense of smell was closely related to the sense of taste. Did this mean that it tasted good as well? Tharja knew that the thought of tasting the cock of a wyvern should have disgusted her, but strangely it didn't. Perhaps all of her experience with potion ingredients conditioned her to be fine around things that grossed out normal people.

The dark mage curved the wyvern's cock up towards her. The beast let out a growl and rolled onto its back. It was the perfect position for Tharja to crawl up between its legs and have free reign over its cock. The dark mage did just that and wrapped both of her hands around the long shaft before her. A few more strokes later, precum began leaking from the beast's urethra. She only needed to use her hands to finish the task, but why should she restrict herself? If she used her mouth, she could get this done much faster and be on her way. Yes, it would be more efficient. That was the only reason why she wanted that cock in her mouth.

Despite making up her mind, a voice in the back of Tharja's head reminded her again of what she was here for. Her only task was to extract the wyvern's sperm into the bottle she brought in order to use it for her potion. A love potion for Robin. Tharja felt a bit guilty for essentially having sex with a wyvern before the man she loved. But… was it so bad really? They weren't actually in a relationship yet and Tharja was still saving her virginity for him. Surely this was still acceptable.

Tharja leaned in and licked up the line of precum trailing down the wyvern's shaft. The gooey substance had a slightly salty flavor that she adored. She let the precum sit in her mouth for a moment while taking in the flavor before swallowing it down. The dark mage licked the sides of the shaft a few more times before she dragged her tounge up to the tip. The shaft had a rich musky and slightly salty taste to it. Tharja almost couldn't get enough of it. Her tounge followed the path of the precum up to the beast's urethra and teased the small hole with the tip of her tongue. A little bit of her tounge tip managed to slip in and get coated in precum. After teasing it for a moment, the dark mage retracted her tounge and savored the salty taste in her mouth.

_ "This shouldn't be so good, but I can't stop myself," _ Tharja licked her lips.  _ "I have to keep going. I need more." _

With lips pursed at the tip, Tharja lowered her head and allowed it to spread her lips around the girthy meat of the beast's shaft. Her tongue ran circles around the pointed head as she bathed it in her saliva. Her lips traveled down a few inches, taking the head further into her mouth, before coming back up to the tip. Tharja repeated this movement again and applied a bit of suction on the way back up. The girth stretched her mouth more than she was used to, but she pushed through the slight discomfort and continued bobbing up and down while bathing the first few inches in spit.

The pace of the dark mage's head bobbing slowly increased as she got used to taking the wyvern's length. Due to her mouth being pried open, excess drool that she was unable to swallow began to drip down Tharja's chin and over her chest. Her chest… that was something she could use to pleas- make this go faster. Tharja's breasts were quite large. They were more than enough to fill a man's hand and she bet they would feel good wrapped around her partner's cock. Of course, Tharja had only ever expected to do this for Robin, but everything happening tonight was already going against her expectations.

The head of the wyvern's cock left Tharja's lips with a *pop* as she straightened up and pushed her chest forward. Pulling down the top, Tharja brought her tits forward and sandwiched the wyvern's cock between them. Cherche's wyvern let out another groan as the dark mage squeezed her breasts up and down its shaft. The heat from the beast's cock felt great against her skin. Tharja leaned forward and took the tip in her mouth once again to slurp up the precum gushing out of the beast's urethra.

"Grrrr Graow!" The wyvern's lust began to overtake it as all of the attention Tharja gave its cock brings it closer to orgasm. The beast's hips thrust upward causing its cockhead to hit the back of Tharja's mouth and make her gag. The dark mage's eyes widen as the wyvern thrusts again and again. "Graawgh!"

One thrust after another slides through Tharja's cleavage and her warm wet mouth before hitting the entrance to her throat. Tharja is at a loss as to what she should do. Surely it would be bad if the wyvern's cock plunged down her throat right? What if it hurt her or made it difficult to breathe? She didn't want to let go though. The beast's cock felt and tasted so good in her mouth. Before Tharja could come to a decision on her own, the beast made one for her. With a powerful thrust the pointed head of the wyvern's cock stretched her throat open and buried itself several inches down Tharja's gullet. Tharja gagged hard and sputtered spit from between her lips. Before she had a chance to react the beast pulled its hips back and thrusted again. Tharja's lips now reached ten inches down the beast's hard thick shaft.

Mascara trailed down Tharja's cheeks as she struggled to stretch her jaw around the massive shaft invading her oral cavity. Despite having wyvern meat now visibly bulging her throat however, Tharja still somehow managed to regularly squeeze a tiny bit of air in and out of her lungs. It prevented her from suffocating, but she wasn't sure how long such a tiny amount would sustain her. As the wyvern's cock pumped in and out of the dark mage, her throat started to get used to the intruder. Pain was turning into pleasure as the soft walls of her esophagus were tenderized by the brutal shaft. Tharja was starting to love being throatfucked by this beast.

"GRAAAWRGH!"

Unfortunately for the dark mage, she wouldn't get to enjoy this pleasure for much longer. Spit flew from Tharja's lips as the beast's hips sped up to nearly a blur. Tharja's vision started to go fuzzy from the lack of air. The serious pounding her throat was receiving caused her eyes to roll up in mind numbing pleasure. She had long since given up on using her tits and just let the beast thrust more and more inches of throbbing meat down her gullet. Before she knew it, Tharja's lips were kissing the base of the wyvern's cock each time it thrust. With its whole cock being massaged by the dark mage's warm wet throat, the wyvern wouldn't last long.

With one final thrust all the way in, the beast shot its load straight down the last bit of Tharja's esophagus and into her stomach. The sperm shooting out of the wyvern's cock was almost a constant stream as it quickly filled up the dark mage's stomach. With nowhere else to go, cum flowed back up Tharja's throat and into her mouth and nasal cavity. Tharja's cheeks puffed up like a squirrel with a mouthful of nut before releasing a different kind of nut from between her lips and out of her nostrils. Tharja attempted to breathe, but all she could do was blow cum bubbles out of her nose. Trying to inhale again sucked a wad of cum into her sinuses.

Reluctantly, the dark mage pulled herself off of the beast's cock. Tharja pulled the pointed cock head out of her mouth with a *pop* and fell to her hands and knees. Unable to keep it all in, she hurled a mouthful of jizz on the hay-covered floor. Tharja began heavily panting now that her airway was unobstructed. It took her a moment to collect herself, but Tharja managed to stand up and assess her situation. Wyvern spunk trailed down her chin and coated her chest. Her nose was congested and all she could smell was the heavy musky scent of cum. In fact, all she could taste was cum too. Thick gooey wads still coated the inside of Tharja's mouth. She had to swish her tongue around to gather it and then chew the clumps before she could swallow it down. Tharja's stomach almost felt uncomfortably full, but thankfully the warmth of the spunk helped offset her discomfort.

"Ooh, you sure filled me up," Tharja purred. She had a small grin on her face as rubbed her stomach a bit. "Thank you for helping me with… wait."

Tharja had forgotten why she was even here in the first place. Looking around her she found the glass bottle that she brought with her. The  _ empty _ glass bottle. It should've been filled with wyvern semen at this point, but she had taken it into her stomach and hurled it on the stable floor. Tharja attempted to scoop some up with two of her fingers. The jizz had bits of dirt and hay mixed in. Such contamination would be unsuitable for potion making. She would need a fresh sample.

Tharja looked back at Cherche's wyvern and saw that it had rolled back upright. Looking underneath, she saw that its semen and saliva coated cock was still mostly erect. Wyvern stamina was truly something to behold. Tharja felt a wetness trickle down her thigh at the thought of continuing to copulate with the beast. No, that wasn't what she was here for. She just needed a clean sample of wyvern semen. She had to be done after that.

Using her mouth had been a failure, but what about another part of Tharja's body? The dark mage slipped her hand down underneath her loincloth. She was soaking wet. Only touching her folds for a moment made her squirm and clench her teeth. No matter how much her body desired it, she couldn't let the wyvern's cock inside her vagina. She was saving herself for Robin. Her other hole would have to do.

"Hey big guy," Tharja got the beast's attention. She slowly swayed her hips as she made her way to the gate of the stall. Looking over her shoulder, she slowly pulled down her golden waistband that held up her loincloth. Letting it fall to the floor, she then bent at her hips to show off her ass. Tharja reached back with both hands and tore open her body stocking around her cheeks. The wyvern was able to clearly see Tharja's pale fat ass cheeks and gushing pussy. The dark mage curled her finger to beckon the beast. "Come and get some more."

The wyvern's cock instantly hardened back to full mast. Climbing to its feet, Cherche's mount walked up behind Tharja as she braced her arms against the stall gate. The beast reared up and grabbed a hold of a ceiling beam with the claws on its wings. The great beast's upright body cast a shadow over Tharja and sent a shiver down her spine. What if it was too big? She didn't play with her ass very much after all. It might not be loose enough to stretch around such a girthy shaft. No, it was too late for second thoughts.

Tharja reached behind her and grabbed the wyvern's cock to guide it in. Pressing the tip against her asshole, Tharja attempted to slowly guide it in. The wyvern above her was getting impatient however. It gave a short thrust that slid its cock over Tharja's anus and across her back. After humping the air a few times, the beast realized its mistake and brought its hips back to try again. Tharja guided it once more to her ass, but another impatient thrust slid it downward. The head of the wyvern's cock was sitting right at the dark mage's freshly lubricated entrance.

"Wait stop!" Tharja panicked. Her cries fell on deaf ears. The wyvern thrust its hips once more and buried several inches of its length deep within Tharja's formerly virgin pussy. Tharja was met with searing pain as the beast's thick rod tore right through her hymen and stretched her walls. "No! That's the *ngh* wrong hole you dumb brute!"

The dark mage groaned as the wyvern slowly pulled out part way before thrusting even further inside. She could see a slight bulge in her lower abdomen showing how deep the meaty length was reaching. Tharja could feel the beast's cock stretching her passage with each thrust. She could swear that she was being split open by the massive appendage inside her. Tharja clenched her teeth and tightened her grip against the gate as she bore through the pain in her vagina. Eventually the wyvern reached a wall blocking further access to Tharja's insides. With several more inches still outside of Tharja's warm folds, the beast resolved to overcome this barrier. Another thrust forward smashed the head of its cock against the obstruction.

"AH FUCK! W-wait wait, you can't go any further! That's my cervix you're hitting!" The wyvern pounded Tharja's insides once again. The pointed tip of its cock head pried open the entrance to her womb slightly. "*Ngoh* I beg you! I won't be able to take your massive length inside me!" Another thrust and a tiny bit more of the beast's head slipped in. "Ooh, pleeease! You're already stretching me out so much! I don't think my pussy will go back to normal if you keep going!"

Despite her words, Tharja didn't make much of an effort to break free from her position under the wyvern. She had wanted to save herself for Robin, so it would make sense to pull away and minimize the damage that was no doubt happening to her genitals. This thought ran through Tharja's mind, yet she continued to stand there and let the beast ravage her insides. She had already lost her virginity so what more could be taken? It wouldn't be so bad to continue to let the beast have its way would it? She needed that sperm after all… for the potion. Besides, the pain in her vagina had started to fade after a while. Something else began to take its place. A warm tingling sensation that sent shocks through her body every time the wyvern thrust its brutal mind numbing spear of a cock deep within the dark mage's insides. Was Tharja starting to enjoy it; having her insides filled with a warm meaty shaft that aggressively tenderized her sensitive pussy?

"Graowrrgh!"

Cherche's wyvern pulled back until its cock head almost popped out of Tharja's pussy before thrusting back in with all its might. Tharja's cervix was no match for such a powerful thrust and pried open under the force. Tharja opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. The beast's cock punching the back wall of her womb knocked the wind out of her. She began to see stars as the beast retreated from her baby maker only to thrust all the way back in again and again and again. Tharja's pussy was leaking constantly at this point. The monstrous cock inside her was beating her sensitive spots to a pulp and it felt incredible. Nothing could ruin this wonderful heat flowing through her body.

"Minerva? Is everything alright?"

Tharja's heart nearly stopped when she heard a familiar voice just around the corner.

_ "Oh gods, not now!" _ Tharja panicked in her mind.  _ "I need to get off and hide before-" _

"Oh my. What do we have here?" Cherche walked up to the other side of the stall gate and saw the whole thing. Tharja was bent over the stall gate taking her wyvern's cock like a champ. The dark mage's eyes were unfocused and occasionally twitched. Her bare chest was splattered with what was no doubt Minerva's cum. Her stomach had a long bulge that reached up past her belly button. Her body stocking was torn at her butt to let the beast's cock disappear into her insides. Her inner thighs were soaked with the natural lubricant leaking from her stuffed pussy. There was no way Tharja could come up with a good excuse to get out of this. "Looks like we have a pervert on our hands, don't we Minerva." Cherche's mouth curled into a grin. "More than just a pervert. A slut addicted to wyvern cock."

"N-no wait, I-I can *ngh* give an explanation. Y-you see I- ah!" Tharja gasped as Cherche reached forward and felt the bulge that Minerva (Tharja could only assume that was the beast's name) made on her belly. The wyvern temporarily ceased its thrusting to avoid bumping into its master. "What are you d-doing?"

"Hmm. Excellent work taking her in so deep. Minerva seems to love how your tight little hole squeezes around her cock. Does it feel good for you too?"

"Her?" Tharja's muddled mind wondered if she had heard correctly. "Isn't it obvious that *ooh* that this scaled b-brute is male?"

"Not quite," Cherche gave a little squeeze to the dark mage's belly bulge before stepping back. "It might be hard for you to tell, but Minerva is very much a female wyvern in all ways except one. The same can be said for me as well." Before Tharja could even think of what that meant, Cherche pulled down her panties and lifted up her skirt. Tharja's jaw fell open as the wyvern rider revealed a hard throbbing nine inch cock and a pair of plump balls hanging underneath. "You see, both of us are what's called 'futanari.' We have female bodies and the genitals of both genders." Cherche lifted her testicles to reveal a moist pussy underneath. The wyvern rider then began stroking her pulsing rod before stepping up to Tharja's face. "Ooh, seeing you take her cock so deep really gets me going. You won't mind helping me out right?"

"Help you out with wha- mph?" Cherche grabbed Tharja's head and shoved her cock into the dark mage's mouth before she could finish her question.

"Mmm, thanks a lot," Cherche cooed. Her cock easily glided down Tharja's warm moist throat. With very little effort, Tharja's lips pressed against the base of the rider's crotch. "Wow, she must've really stretched out that little throat of yours. Or maybe you're just hungry for more cock, heh heh." Cherche slid her slick saliva covered cock out halfway before roughly thrusting the entirety of her nine-inch spear back down Tharja's gullet. The dark mage coughed from the pummeling of her throat walls and splattered a sloppy mixture of spit and throat slime against Cherche's crotch. "I may not be as big as Minerva, but that doesn't mean I can't fuck your brains out too. Let's break this bitch Minerva!"

Cherche let out a whistle and Minerva responded immediately. Simultaneously, both cocks slid out halfway before thrusting in again with great force. Over and over again both cocks pounded the dark mage's holes. Obtrusions in her midsection and her throat clearly displayed the abnormal depths at which the appendages inside her plunged. Sweat poured over Tharja as she struggled to withstand the wild thrusts of her partners. Cherche might've been human, but the way she swung her hips was almost as brutal as the beast currently tenderizing Tharja's womb.

Such rough treatment of Tharja's body should've hurt. She should've been reeling in pain from having her holes stretched and defiled like this. Against logic, Tharja was experiencing incredible pleasure from having her pussy and throat violated. Her muscles twitched, her eyes rolled up, juice was gushing from her pussy. Each time they thrust, what felt like an electric shock was sent to her brain. Tharja could barely think with her mind beginning to numb. Gone were her thoughts making a potion for Robin. In fact, Robin himself seemed irrelevant at this point. How could a mere man hope to complete with wyvern cock? The way it stretched her insides was amazing. She felt so warm, so full, so good. There was no way Tharja would go back to normal sized cocks. She wanted, no, she NEEDED the cock of a beast or she wouldn't be truly satisfied.

With her acceptance of her desires, Tharja finally felt an orgasm come over her. The dark mage's body went numb as she felt like she was being hit by a thunder spell. Tharja's throat and pussy clenched tightly around Cherche's shaft and Minerva's spear and she squirted all over her legs. Tharja's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her mind overloaded in pleasure. Her vice grip on her partner's cocks was enough to get them to shoot their loads too. Minerva was first. With a roar, her cock forced itself all the way in and shot a geyser of semen directly into Tharja's womb. In no time at all, Tharja's belly inflated as the overwhelming amount of wyvern jizz bloated her baby room until she looked nearly nine months pregnant. Soon after Minerva started cumming, Cherche forced Tharja's lips to the base of her cock. The wyvern rider unloaded thick wads of semen straight down into Tharja's stomach that mixed with the even thicker wyvern paste from earlier.

"Ooh, that's it! Take it all!" Cherche moaned. "Here, let me paint that pretty face of yours!" Cherche wrenched her still cummimg dick from the tight confines of Tharja's throat. Popping it out of the dark mage's mouth, Cherche stroked her cock in front of the wyvern slut's face. "Say 'ah' my little cum dump."

Tharja heard the command echo in her mind. She didn't have the capacity to think if she wanted to do it or not, she just did it. Opening her mouth wide, Tharja let out a low orgasmic groan. Cherche thought it was good enough (not that she would have acted differently had Tharja disobeyed) so she awarded the dark mage by shooting several lines of jizz across her face and into her open mouth. Tharja closed her mouth and swallowed the rich salty seed as Cherche let out her last few spurts in Tharja's hair.

"Ah, that was amazing." Cherche sighed. "That body of yours sure is something. It's like it was made for milking cum from cocks."

Minerva stepped back and pried her meat from Tharja's womb. With a *pop* the cork that held the wyvern's jizz within the dark mage's loins was removed. Thick chunky wads of spunk slowly poured out of Tharja's gaping hole and plopped onto the stable floor. Nobody bothered to capture it in the long forgotten bottle that sat off to the side. With her now flaccid cock satisfied, Minerva released her grip on the ceiling beam and slunked off into the corner to sleep.

"Ha, even Minerva thinks you were a good fuck!" Cherche smiled. "Say, how about we have ourselves a little arrangement. Minerva tends to get pent up every once in a while. This normally wouldn't be a problem, but there are no other wyverns in the army for her to relieve herself with. I've had to resort to using my hands to help her and that hasn't always been enough. With you here though, you can satisfy Minerva no problem. So what do you say?" Cherche held up Tharja's chin and pointed her face towards her. "I'll let you continue to have fun with Minerva as long as you can satisfy her needs on a regular basis. Sounds like a good deal?"

…

"Y-yesh…"

**Author's Note:**

> There needed to be more stories involving Fire Emblem girls fucking their mounts, so I wrote this. While Minerva isn't actually Tharja's mount, the sentiment is still there. It also gave me an opportunity to bring back futa Cherche for some more fun. The idea for this came from me listening to the David Bowie song "Scary Monsters (and Super Creeps)" while driving. I was also thinking of story ideas and I wondered if I could turn the title of a song into a prompt for a smut fic. "Scary Monsters" reminded me a bit of monstrous creatures in FE and "Super Freaks" immediately reminded me of Tharja. "Monsters" was easy to replace with "Wyverns" as it had the same syllable count and I just improvised from there.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this. Let me know what you think in the comments. I appreciate any constructive criticism you might have, but please no overtly hateful comments. I hope you have a good day! : )


End file.
